familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Târgu Secuiesc
|timezone=EET |utc_offset=+2 |timezone_DST=EEST |utc_offset_DST=+3 |map_caption = Location of Târgu Secuiesc| | official_name=Târgu Secuiesc |other_name= |image_skyline=Kezdi centre3.JPG|thumb|City center | image_shield=Târgu Secuiesc.gif | image_flag=Flag of Targu Secuiesc.svg | image_map=Covasna kezki.png | |subdivision_type1=County| subdivision_name1=Covasna County | |subdivision_type2=Status| subdivision_name2= | |settlement_type=Municipality | leader_title=Mayor| leader_name=Tibor Bokor, elected 2012 | leader_party=UDMR | area_total_km2= | population_as_of=2011 | population_total=18082| | demographics_type1 = Ethnicity | demographics1_footnotes = Romanian census 2011 | demographics1_title1 = Hungarians | demographics1_title2 = Romanians | demographics1_info1 = 90.95% | demographics1_info2 = 7.24% | latd=45|latm=59|lats=49|latNS=N|longd=26|longm=8|longs=26|longEW=E| | website= | parts_type = Subordinated villages | parts_style = list | p1 = Lunga }} Târgu Secuiesc ( , , ) is a city in Covasna County, Romania. It administers one village, Lunga (Nyujtód). History The town was first mentioned in 1407 as Torjawasara, meaning in Hungarian “Torja Market”. (Torja is the name of a stream nearby and is also the Hungarian name of the nearby village Turia.) Originally, the Hungarian name Kézdivásárhely was also used in Romanian in the form Chezdi-Oșorheiu, but this was altered to Târgu Secuiesc after the accession to Romania in 1920 under the Treaty of Trianon. The Hungarian native name means “Kézdi Market”, Kézdi being the name of a Székely “seat”, a historical administrative unit. Its status as a market town dates back to the Middle Ages. Demographics According to the 2011 Census the town had a population of 18,082, of which 16,446 (91%) were Székely Hungarians. The historical demographic evolution is as follows: Demographic change according to census data: Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.7) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:barra value:rgb(0.6,0.7,0.8) ImageSize = width:360 height:260 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:50 top:30 right:30 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:25000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:5000 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:1000 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:1912 text:1912 bar:1930 text:1930 bar:1948 text:1948 bar:1956 text:1956 bar:1966 text:1966 bar:1977 text:1977 bar:1992 text:1992 bar:2002 text:2002 PlotData= color:barra width:20 align:left bar:1912 from:0 till: 6079 bar:1930 from:0 till: 5107 bar:1948 from:0 till: 5424 bar:1956 from:0 till: 7500 bar:1966 from:0 till: 9502 bar:1977 from:0 till: 16320 bar:1992 from:0 till: 22912 bar:2002 from:0 till: 20488 PlotData= bar:1912 at: 6079 fontsize:S text: 6,079 shift:(-7,5) bar:1930 at: 5107 fontsize:S text: 5,107 shift:(-11,5) bar:1948 at: 5424 fontsize:S text: 5,424 shift:(-13,5) bar:1956 at: 7500 fontsize:S text: 7,500 shift:(-13,5) bar:1966 at: 9502 fontsize:S text: 9,502 shift:(-13,5) bar:1977 at: 16320 fontsize:S text: 16,320 shift:(-15,5) bar:1992 at: 22912 fontsize:S text: 22,912 shift:(-15,5) bar:2002 at: 20488 fontsize:S text: 20,488 shift:(-15,5) TextData= fontsize:S pos:(20,20) text:Census data. Graphics made by Wikipedia. Education Despite its relatively small size the town has a few notable high schools: Nagy Mózes, Bod Péter, Apor Péter and Gábor Áron, all bearing the names of important Székely historical personalities. Because of this, Târgu Secuiesc is considered the educational center of the north eastern part of the county. Tourist attractions Image:Kezdi centre1.JPG| City center Image:Kezdi centre2.JPG| City center Image:Targu Secuiesc-Kezdivasarhely - Main square.JPG|Main Square Image:Kezdi centre8.jpg|Cultural Center References External links * Official site * Official site of the Kézdivásárhely Sportclub (KSE) * Nagy Mózes High School * Gábor Aron High School Category:Târgu Secuiesc Category:Settlements in Covasna County Category:Cities in Romania Category:Market towns in Transylvania Category:Valid name- locality of Romania